poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Ranger Friend in Need to do a Ranger Deed Transcript
Here is the transcript of A Ranger Friend in Need to do a Ranger Deed. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins at Gigan Rocks, The Babylon Rogues are standing in front of a stone keyboard which has a chalice with an Ark of the Cosmos in it. Jet presses some keys while Wave and Storm are standing behind him. Wave and Storm are a bit scared. then Jet thinks for a moment. Jet the Hawk: That takes care of that trap. Wave the Swallow: (nods) Storm the Albatross: (hits his fists together) Yup! Wave and Storm are waiting for Jet to take the Ark of the Cosmos, Jet takes it steadily out of the chalice. Jet the Hawk: (holds the Arks of the Cosmos up) I got it! Suddenly, Wave sees a shooting star in the sky. Wave the Swallow: Look, a shooting star. Then, she closed her eyes and puts her hands together. Storm the Albatross: Hey, whatcha doing there, Wave? Wave the Swallow: Making a wish. They say if you make a wish before it disappears, it’ll come true. Storm the Albatross: Ahh ha ha, how old are you? Grow up! Right, boss? However, he sees Jet making a wish too. Storm the Albatross: Uh oh... Jet the Hawk: (thinks to himself) ...All right, star, give me the power to beat him. Then, Three meteorites pass by one by one. Suddenly, the horizon glows red from a meteor impact and the ground shakes. Storm looks at the sky. He is scared and starts wishing when an earthquake occurs. Storm and Wave: Whoa! The stone keyboard and chalice retracts into the ground.. Jet the Hawk: No, the trap! Two huge boulders start falling down, when suddenly, the Ark of the Cosmos in Jet's hands starts glowing. The stones are suspended in the air and the Babylon Rogues start floating. Jet the Hawk: What?! Wave and Storm floats up behind him. Jet the Hawk: Looks like my wish came true already. Haa ha ha ha! With that said, The Babylon Rogues Gravity Dives away from the ruins. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Autumn Blaze (VO): A Ranger Friend in Need to do a Ranger Deed! The next morning, Twilight and the girls at CHS meet with one of the teachers, Rain Shine. Rain Shine: Hello, Girls. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Rain Shine, Autumn Blaze. Autumn Blaze: Hi, Girls. How's it going? Applejack: Oh well, you know, just relaxing at our own classroom as usual. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, that's true. Fluttershy: And how's everything with your classmates and Rain Shine, Autumn? Autumn Blaze: Pretty good, I'd always hang out all the time as usual. Rain Shine: Now then, Autumn Blaze, it's time we get ourselve to class. Autumn Blaze: Yes, Ma'am. (to Twilight and her friends) See ya, Girls. Spike: Later, Autumn. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with a new evil scheme. Dr. Eggman: Now then, the time has come for our next plan. Orbot: Indeed, Doctor, I most certainly agree. Cubot: But uh.... what's our next plan? Dr. Eggman: It's simple, we start looking for the Ark of the Cosmos. Orbot: And how will you find them? Dr. Eggman: With this. With that said, he pressed the button and brought out Egg-MicroTech. Egg-MicroTech: Greetings, Master, What is my task? Dr. Eggman: I've came up with a plan that will sure to change everything. Egg-MicroTech: What is the mission, Master? Dr. Eggman: I want you to lead my Egg Pawns and capture the students at CHS and CPA, once you do that, find the Arks of the Cosmos. Then, head straight to the Military Base. Egg-MicroTech: Consider it done, Master. So, he set out on the mission to begin the hunt for the Arks. At Crystal Prep Academy, Coach Rutherford was ready to coach them. Coach Rutherford: (whistles) Break time over! Prepare for dodgeball! Raphael Parker: Alright, Guys, let's do this! Sawyer Porter: You bet, Partner. Patrick Simmons: Right. Just as they were preparing for the games, Egg-MicroTech appeared out of nowhere. Angelina Rodriguez: Uh oh! Egg Pawns! Rachel Parker: We're gonna need some help! Arnold Rodriguez: There's no time for that now, Rachel, we'll be able to handle this ourselves. Raphael Parker: Yeah, let's go! The Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Rainbow Power, Rising Up! (morphed) All Colors of the Rainbow, For heroes to grow! So, they fought off the Egg Pawns giving the students the time to escape. Erica Adams: Everyone! Get inside the school building! But was no use, Egg-MircoTech was carrying on the plan. Egg-MircoTech: So sorry, Rangers, but I'm afraid that your classmates are leaving with me. As the Egg Pawns distracted the rangers, Egg-MircoTech and the rest of them took the students. Rachel Parker: They're getting away! Patrick Simmons: Drat... a trap to stall for time! At the CPA Office, Professor Neighsay came to warn Ransik. Professor Neighsay: Ransik, we have a disastrous situation on our hands. Ransik: Professor Neighsay, what seems to be the problem, My friend? Professor Neighsay: It's our students, they were taken hostage by one of Dr. Eggman's robots. Ransik: What!? Nadira: On no, that's terrible! (to her father) What should we do, Daddy? Ransik: It'll be alright, Nadira, we must warn Palutena about this before it's too late! Professor Neighsay: An excellent suggestion, Ransik. When Rain Shine saw everything, it was too late with the students captured. Rain Shine: Ransik, Dr. Eggman's new robot has captured all the students form every school, what can we do? Ransik: We know, Rain Shine, but don't worry, only the Data Squad Rangers can help us stop this crisis. Professor Neighsay: Then we must hurry, they're all in great danger. Soon, Rain Shine had to send a message to Robbie and his friends. Rain Shine: Now then, to send word to the Data Squad Rangers for help. Autumn Blaze: (to herself) Well, looks like it's up to me. So, Autumn Blaze left to help them along the way. That night at Cyberspace Headquarters, Robbie was just sleeping peacefully, until he had a vision. Robbie Diaz: Ugh.. From inside his vision, he saw two people with the Gold and Silver Red Ranger morphers fighting alongside them, Presently, Whis used his staff to help Robbie ease his mind. Whis: There, Doesn't that feel better now, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, thanks for the help, Whis. Whis: It was my pleasure, Robbie, but I am rather curious about that vision of yours. Robbie Diaz: Well.... I think... I might have saw two people wearing the Gold and Silver Red Ranger morphers. Whis: Are you sure it's no ordinary visions you see, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah... I think it was... something more than that, like... it was trying to tell me something. That night at Cyberspace HQ, everyone was fast asleep peacefully, all except for Twilight, she couldn't sleep either as she started hearing banging from Robbie's room. Twilight Sparkle: (groans slowly) I hope Robbie's okay, I don't know what's bugging him. But then, she was losing patience as she left to find his room. As for Robbie, he was trying to figure out who are the Gold and Silver Red Rangers. Robbie Diaz: What are they? Where are they from? Who are they supposed to be? But then, there was a knock on his door. Robbie Diaz: It's open, come in. Soon, Twilight came in to see Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Oh.. Hey, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Is everything alright, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah. It's just... I've been thinking about the vision I'd just saw, I've just gotta figure out who are those people... I don't suppose you have any answers, would ya? Twilight Sparkle: Uuugh! I don't know! For the last time, Robbie, you were given the spirit Rangers as backup, I don't know who found them or where they found them. Robbie Diaz: Seriously? That's all you know? Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: That doesn't tell me anything about who they are! I need answers! I feel like I'm... I'm looking at a complete stranger. Oh! Then, Spike came to see what's going on. Spike: Is Robbie doing okay, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: No good, Robbie's been having these visions or something. With that, Twilight looked back at Robbie. Twilight Sparkle: Say, Robbie. Why don't we do some late night research? See what we can find out. Robbie Diaz: Really? You'd do that? Twilight Sparkle: Of course! I'm sure we can find something. And so, Twilight, Spike, and Robbie started their research together. The next morning, neither Robbie, Twilight nor Spike has found any information. Twilight Sparkle: Nothing. Nothing in this one either! Robbie Diaz: Nothing at all about the Gold and Silver Red Rangers? This is getting ridiculous! Twilight Sparkle: I know! It's hard to believe, but humans know next to nothing about sixth rangers. Apparently they're too rare and too sacred to try to talk to or study! Spike: I wonder if people sometimes cry... Twilight Sparkle: Aw, Spike. Spike: I'm sorry, Guys, there's still nothing from Robbie's visions. With Twilight looking ashamed, Robbie knew how hard they tried to help. Robbie Diaz: It's okay, Twilight. I'm gonna discover who they are if it's the last thing I do! The, the rest of Twilight's friends came to see them. Rarity: Yoo-hoo! Rainbow Dash: Hey, Guys! Spike: Waugh! Rarity: Good morning! Rainbow Dash: Ya wanna join the rest of us for breakfast? Twilight Sparkle: That sounds great. I'm famished. Robbie Diaz: Count me out. (to Spike) Spike, gather the guys together, we gotta get an early start! Spike: Right! Rarity: An early start? Fluttershy: Really? Robbie Diaz: Absolutely! The guys and I are going on a quest of self-discovery! I need to learn what it means to see the world. And the only way I'm gonna do that is to form the Boys Rescue Expedition! Serena: What?! The Girls: What?!? Then, Yoshi, Mordecai and Rigby popped up. Yoshi: Did someone say expedition?! Mordecai: I can hardly wait! Rigby: What's the catch, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Remember what I said about using the Data Squad Megaship, well, now's the time to test it out. Sonic the Hedgehog: Awesome, I could get into that. Manic the Hedgehog: Me too, bro. Robbie Diaz: Well then, let's get to work! The Guys: Right! With that, Rainbow Dash was mostly surprised with the idea. Rainbow Dash: Rob, that's nonsense talk! I know that you're a ranger, but those villains like Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze mean business! They're big, and tough, and scary... Robbie Diaz: And some heroes are small, and meek... and Yoshi likes to wear aprons. Yoshi: No I don't! Gmerl: Sorry to say this, Yoshi, but yes you do. Mordecai: Remember the time we saw Shaun of the Dead? You wouldn't study your homework for a week! Yoshi: I was sleeping in that week! Mordecai: (while imitating Yoshi) Oh no! The zombie is gonna get me! Then, the guys just laughed. Yoshi: You're a doofus. Robbie Diaz: See? This is exactly why we need to do this. Rainbow Dash: All I'm saying is that you guys could get hurt. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, and not to mention that you'll be outnumbered by one of Eggman's robots too! Rarity: Darling, this time I really do have to agree with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. I don't want those big, ugly, nasty robots to hurt one little scratch on Spikey's cutesy-wutesy head! Robbie Diaz: I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind. Rarity: Oh, uh, quick, do something! Stop him before it's too late! Then, they all had to fight over the controls Spike was safe guarding. Spike: Ngh! Hey! Give it back! With that, Twilight had to stop the fight. Twilight Sparkle: Hold it! Then, she pushed them apart. Spike: Whoa! Rainbow Dash: Aaagh! However, they didn't noticed that Lord Beerus was awake and in his pajamas as he yawned. Lord Beerus: (yawning) What's all the noise about, can't you mortals learn how to be quiet and let a God get some sleep around here?! Lady Palutena: Rangers, what's wrong? Pit: Yeah, it felt like there was an earthquake in here. Serena: Robbie was about to carry on the mission without us, we weren't in on this. With that said, Whis and Palutena stared, first at the boys. Then, at Robbie. Whis: Robbie, is that true? Robbie Diaz: It's nothing like that, Whis. Lady Palutena: Then is there any other reasons why can't you all just work something out? Sonic the Hedgehog: Tell that to Robbie, he, Twilight, and Spike were only keeping something between us. Lord Beerus: Oh boy, here come the feuds. Twilight Sparkle: It's not his fault, it was just a thought that if we find the Gold and Silver Red Rangers, they might join our side. Spike: Yeah, Robbie told us about his vision last night. Mordecai: Why didn't you three tell us sooner? Rigby: Yeah, we were your teammates. Yoshi: We're all in this together. Gallus: We get it too, we're still Data Squad Rangers. Robbie Diaz: I know that, but sometimes, even other legendary rangers had this kinda problem before. They took some risks to save the earth many times... and it's time we do the same. Everyone was worried about the situation, but however, Serena came towards him to tell him something, then, she giggled. Serena: (smiling) Okay, You win. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Soon, she grabs his hand and gives him something. Serena: Take this. As soon as he looked down, he could see a star-shaped keychain made of seashells. Serena: It’s my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, I will. Serena: Promise? Robbie Diaz: Promise. With that said, Serena handed the bag as she looked, then, she gave it to Spike. Spike: Really? Serena: Mmm-hmm, it's okay for you to go, I don't mind at all. Gmerl: Awesome! Mordecai and Rigby: OOOH!!!!! Yoshi: Alright! Rainbow Dash: Don't tell me you think they should go? Serena: Yes, Rainbow. I couldn't answer his questions. Twilight's books couldn't either. (to the boys) I understand why you want to look elsewhere. I truly believe you boys need to go on this quest. And we have no right to stop you. Android 18: I suppose not. Rainbow Dash: I still say you're nutty, but hey, I've done lots of nutty things. Everyone: We know. Rainbow Dash: (under her breath) Rrgh. Twilight Sparkle: Well then, I guess this is goodbye, Guys. We can't wait to hear about it when you return. Matt: Yeah, we hope your trip. Twilight Sparkle: Quest. Matt: ...your quest answers some of your pesky "Gold and Silver Red Ranger" problems. Robbie Diaz: Thanks a lot, Matt. I know it will. As they were about to head out, Alice looked at him as she told him something important. Alice Diaz: Don’t ever forget. Wherever you go, we're always with you. Then, she hugged Robbie as he did the same. Robbie Diaz: Thank you, Alice. (to the guys) Alright, Guys, let's move out! The Guys: Right! At last, the boys set out on their quest. Rarity: Goodbye, Spikey-wikey! Rainbow Dash: Go get 'em, you guys! Twilight Sparkle: We have faith in you! Soon, Digit got communicators for them to use. Digit: I'll signal for ya if the others need help! Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Digit. But little did they know, Gallus and the others begin to worry. Callie Jones: Hmm, something is definitely wrong here. Ratchet: Yeah, whatever his plan is, I'm starting to get a little worried. Silverstream: Me too, I hope they're going to be alright. Yona: Yona worried about sensei's decision. Sweetie Belle: Yeah, I'm worried as much as you are, Yona. Callie Jones: Well, looks like they're going to need some extra help. Clank: Might I suggest that we sneak inside the ship as soon as they take off. Ratchet: Great idea, Clank. Callie Jones: It's perfect, tonight, we'll sneak onboard the Megaship while they're not looking. Ratchet: Yeah, so, we should bring our equipment and I'll even get my Omniwrench. Callie Jones: I can get my dad's radar and a few sparkle bombs, just in case. Gallus: And us too. Soon enough, Gallus, Ratchet, Clank, and the others were ready to join in. Ratchet: I don't know, Guys, we can't ask you to help, it could be dangerous. Gallus: But we're rangers too, besides, you don't know much about the earth as we do. So, we're going! Goku: Yeah, you guys are going to have some help with Robbie and the boys on this mission. (to Vegeta) Right, Vegeta? Vegeta: Hmph.. I might as well tag along, anything is better than sitting here. Vector the Crocodile: Great! Then we're going too. However, Ratchet refused to Vector, Espio, and Charmy from joining. Ratchet: No, Vector, Not you too. (to Pinkie Pie) And not you either, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Aww! Candycorns! Charmy Bee: Awwww! But why not? Vector the Crocodile: Yeah! Why not? Callie Jones: Why not? Because Palutena needs you here, you guys have to look after her. Espio the Chameleon: We understand, Callie, we'll do our best. Vector the Crocodile: Yeah... I guess we got nothing else to do. Charmy Bee: Oh... okay. Little did they realize, Autumn Blaze was joining them. As for Robbie and the boys, they got a message from Rain Shine. Rain Shine: Can you read me, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: We read you loud and clear, Rain Shine, what's up? Rain Shine: Have you seen Autumn Blaze? She's not in CHS at all. Mordecai: Hmm.... that is really strange. Yoshi: Maybe she might have the school and ran off somewhere else. Gmerl: That's a good point, Yoshi. Rain Shine: If you seen her, can you make sure she gets back safely? Donkey Kong: We'll do our best. Rain Shine: Please hurry, and be careful out there. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Rain Shine, we'll find Autumn Blaze as soon as we can rescue the students too. Soon, Robbie and his friends make ready to find the Egg Carrier as they loaded everything inside the Data Squad Megaship. Sora: Well, that's the last of the things we need. Yoshi: So, how're we gonna find the students? Gmerl: Maybe we should probably head towards the jungle, we could find out something. Mordecai: Great thinking, G. Rigby: Yeah, we should be able to find out what's going on. Donkey Kong: Then let's head inside the ship. Then, the guys went inside the Megaship, the stowaway party make ready to come out. Callie Jones: Okay, Guys, the coast is clear. And so they went inside the ship without being noticed. Robbie Diaz: Come on, Guys, we should probably take off. The Guys: Right! Meanwhile at the Babylon Rogues' ship. Wave is working on the computers while Jet looks at his Ark of the Cosmos. Wave the Swallow: I’ve figured it out, Jet. She looks to Jet, he is sitting on his chair listening to Wave and playing with an Ark of the Cosmos. Jet the Hawk: Yeah? whatcha got? Wave the Swallow: As I’d suspected, the Ark of the Cosmos is an engine unit for the Babylon Garden, invented by our ancestors. Jet the Hawk: An engine part...? Wave the Swallow: Not just any part. I’ll need to analyze it further, but I think this stone’s magnetic field is able to transmute a planet's mass energy, and create a singularity to... However, Jet gets bored and angry. Jet the Hawk: Yaaawn, can the boring speech! What can this thing do for me? Wave the Swallow: To put it simply, the stone can temporarily charge up gravity, then covert it to power Babylon Garden's warp drive. Jet the Hawk: Sounds promising... So, that power was gravity, huh? Wave the Swallow: One more thing. The Babylonian scrolls say there are five Arks of the Cosmos. (as her computer shows the Arks of the Cosmos) One serves as the master unit, while the other four attract each other and serve under it. Jet the Hawk: Okay... So if they attract each other, you should be able to make some kind of Ark-finding radar. Get on it. Wave the Swallow: Understood. Just then, Storm rushes into Jet's office. Storm the Albatross: B-Boss! Jet the Hawk: Keep it down! And what do you want? Storm shows them a holographic piece of news. A robot is going to a place. Storm the Albatross: T-take a look at this! The robot takes an Ark of the Cosmos from an exhibit, which is shortly after shown. News Reporter: Once again, that was the scene from Canterlot City Museum this morning, when a MeteorTech security robot stole a meteorite on display. The robot is at large, and is suspected to still be in the city area! Jet the Hawk: That’s an Ark of the Cosmos! Storm, set a course for Canterlot City at full throttle! Storm the Albatross: Roger that, boss! Jet the Hawk: Heh, these things really do attract one another... So, they begin their search for the Ark of Cosmos. Soon enough at the jungle, Jet was chasing three SCR-GPs which start flying. Jet: Heh, too slow! Dives into the sky, towards the robots, and knocks one of them into a giant greenhouse] Jet the Hawk: Rrgh, lost it! The robot is on the greenhouse’s ground. An Ark of the Cosmos falls from its hand as it shuts down. Jet dives towards the greenhouse. Jet is then shown diving into the greenhouse from afar while Storm and Wave are entering the greenhouse through the main entrance. Wave: Jet! The team arrived at the jungle, some robots were flying over the area while searching for something, Robbie and the boys were hiding within the giant plants inside the greenhouse and are looking at robots. Robbie Diaz: They don’t give a guy a break, huh? Knuckles the Echidna: We can’t just stand around here! Sonic the Hedgehog: Right! Suddenly, Robbie was being grabbed by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Robbie Diaz: (with his eyes covered) Whoa! Apple Bloom: Guess who! Jet is looking for the SCR-GP and the Ark of the Cosmos. Suddenly, he hears Apple Bloom. Robbie Diaz: Apple Bloom!? (as she and the rest appeared) What are you all doing here!? Scootaloo: We were being pursued by the robots along with the students. Sweetie Belle: We didn't know if you guys needed our help if we asked you first. Rigby: You could've at least tell us sooner, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom: Just don't tell Applejack, I don't want her mad at me if y'all are about to be. Gmerl: Well, I guess that makes sense. Sora: Hmm, sounds fair. But then, one of the Ark of the Cosmos falls to the ground, leaving Jet confused. Manic the Hedgehog: What’s that, Dudette? Sweetie Belle: The cause of all our troubles! I picked it up and those stupid robots came after us! With that, they realized they had their reason to bring the Ark of the Cosmos with them. Silder: So that's it, Those things must be after this stone. Sonic the Hedgehog: I guess that settles it, then. The key to solving this mystery is MeteoTech! Jet is furious until Wave touches his shoulder. Jet looks to see Wave and Storm. Jet: You two! Wave: I heard them, too. Let’s circle on ahead of them and gather information. Jet: up Tch, just wait Sonic the Hedgehog. You won’t be calling yourself the world’s fastest for long! Then, the Suddenly, Yoshi saw something. Yoshi: Hey, Guys! We've got company! Suddenly, the SCR-GP robots are rushing towards them. Sonic the Hedgehog: Okay... Here we go! Then, the group ride on their Extreme Gears towards the camera. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, the students were desperate for never giving up hope. Deandra Jakens: You'll never get away with this, Eggman! Sour Sweet: The Power Rangers will stop you! (to herself) even if they'll take too long to save us. Dr. Eggman: We shall see, they'll be doom once Egg-MircoTech is done with them. Bodi: I wouldn't count on it, Egghead. Dr. Eggman: I doubt your efforts more, Dogbreath. (to the Egg Pawns) Search for the rangers and destroy them. (to Egg-MircoTech) Make sure you don't rest until they're gone for good. Egg-MircoTech: It will be done in a matter of seconds, Master. (to the Egg Pawns) All of you, come with me. As they all took off, the students were scared to what will happen next. Darma: (sighs) Bodi, what are we gonna do? Bodi: I don't know, Darma, but we just have to hope that Robbie and the others will find us here. Sugarcoat: If they could find us in his ship. Rodney Rogers: There's gotta someway out of this place. Deandra Jakens: We can't give up, guys, the Power Rangers will come and save us, i'm sure of it. Bodi: I hope you're right. So, they all have to keep their hopes up. As they arrived at MeteorTech Premises. Robots are everywhere on the assembly line. Robbie and the others were hiding behind a big door. Sonic the Hedgehog: Looks like we’ll need to watch our step. However, Apple Bloom tries to take a closer look as a surveillance camera detects the Babylon Rogues behind them. Knuckles the Echidna: (pulled Apple Bloom back) Dang! Then, the SCR-GP robots start to rush towards Sonic and his friends but they pass them. Sonic the Hedgehog: Look out! As he turned and looked behind him, the robots pass him. Sonic the Hedgehog: What? Then, the robots stop in front of the Babylon Rogues. Sonic the Hedgehog: That's...! Jet performs Gravity Control and destroys the SCR-GP robots with his fellow members, the then landed in front of Sonic and his friends. Jet the Hawk: It’s been a while, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog: Jet! With that, Storm and Wave fell behind Jet. Wave the Swallow: Long time no see, Shorty. Miles "Tails" Prower: Wave! Storm the Albatross: We’re here to settle the score from last time! Knuckles the Echidna: Anytime, Babylon Rogues. Jet the Hawk: Cut it out, Storm! (to Apple Bloom) Alright, Girly, hand over the Ark of the Cosmos! Apple Bloom: What are you talking about? Jet the Hawk: Don’t play dumb! Not after swiping the Ark of the Cosmos right out of our hands! Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, hold up a minute, girls hate guys who rush them, Jet. Jet the Hawk: Rush? Heh, I’m the fastest thing living in the universe! And today, I’m going to prove it! Suddenly, a security alarm goes off and several robots begin coming towards them. Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic, guys, we can’t stay here! Sonic the Hedgehog: Looks like we’ll have to do the reunion later. Emerl: Yeah, but we're going to need all the help we could find right now, let's go! Jet the Hawk: H-hey! Wait! So, Robbie, Jet, and the others ran down the path ahead. Once they returned to the Data Squad Megaship, they were relieved to be in one piece. Yoshi: Phew... that was a close call. Mordecai: Too close, for a second there, we would've been goners. Rigby: No doubt about it. Slider: Well, we should be able to find out where Eggman's holding the captive students. Robbie Diaz: Good idea, Slider. But then, Storm heard something as he looked around. Storm the Albatross: Huh? Silverstream: Uh oh...! Storm the Albatross: Alright, who's there! Ocellus: Excuse us, Storm? Smolder: We just want to talk for a minute. So, Storm decided to hear them out. Sandbar: Listen, you, Jet, and Wave were taking us the wrong way. Cozy Glow: We have nothing to do with the Ark of the Cosmos, we're looking for them too, honest. Storm the Albatross: Really, why should I believe you? Yona: Because we innocent Power Rangers save earth from Eggman. Gallus: Does that ring a bell? Storm the Albatross: Hmmm.... Now that you have mentioned it, it does. Silverstream: What if we work something out, I'm sure Robbie and the others could use some extra help for you three. Storm the Albatross: Hmm, I suppose you're right. Sandbar: Okay, now we're talking. So, Storm started contacting Jet and Wave to meet with them. Meanwhile, at the Megaship, Donkey Kong found some stowaways. Callie Jones: Let us go, DK! Donkey Kong: Hey, Rob, look who I've found! Robbie Diaz: What the... Callie, Ratchet, Clank? Emerl: What in the world are you guys doing here? Ratchet: We've come to help you guys out, sorry about that. Clank: Ratchet is right, Robbie, we could not wait for you any longer. Rigby: I told you guys we should've told them to wait. Mordecai: (punches Rigby on the shoulder) Dude, will you just give it a rest!? Rigby: But I did! Just as Rigby hits Mordecai in leg with a pipe, he got ticked off as they fought. Donkey Kong: Okay, You two! Break it up already! Robbie Diaz: You both made your point! Callie Jones: Sorry about stowing away like that. Mordecai: It's cool, Callie. Clank: How can we be of assistance? Robbie Diaz: Well... I'm still not sure if that's a good idea with you guys here. Ratchet: Don't worry about it, we're all in this together. Callie Jones: Wait a minute, where's Goku and Vegeta? Mordecai: Wait, they came with you? Ratchet: They were with us a second ago. Donkey Kong: That's probably one way of putting it. Just then, they notice that Autumn Blaze is with them. Mordecai: Autumn Blaze, what're you doing here? Autumn Blaze: Callie and the others noticed me stowing away as I came to help out. Robbie Diaz: I guess that makes sense. Autumn Blaze: My classmates are in trouble. Callie Jones: We told Autumn Blaze what happened, we're gonna need all the help we can take. Autumn Blaze: Robbie, is there anyway you can do to save my classmates? Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Autumn, we will find everyone who were captured by Eggman's robots. Autumn Blaze: Thank you, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: No problem. Rigby: Well, guess we're stuck with them now. Back at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was getting ready to carry on his scheme. Dr. Eggman: Bring that mutt to me! Drake: With pleasure. (grabs Bodi) Bodi: Hey, take your hands off! Drake: Shut it, You dumb dog! Dr. Eggman: We don't have time for this, the students are the bait for the rangers. Zeke: Are you sure it's a good idea? Crusher: I'm with Zeke on this, it sounds uncanny. Bodi: You'll never win, Eggman! Dr. Eggman: We'll see about that, Bodi, you'd make a fine hostage as bait for the rangers. Meanwhile at the Data Squad Megaship, Wave is working at the computer while Robbie, Jet and the others were sitting at the dock and waiting, Suddenly, he gets angry and hits the table. Jet the Hawk: He’s late! What’s taking Storm so long anyway?! Robbie Diaz: Hmmm.... now that you mentioned it, Jet, he was supposed to meet us back at the ship a few hours ago. Yoshi: Yeah, what gives? Emerl: I'm not sure, but he doesn't usually make us wait this long. Then, Storm bursts into the ship. Storm the Albatross: Sorry, Boss! With that, Jet was annoyed with him being late. Jet the Hawk: You’re late! Storm the Albatross: But I brought back something good! So, they puts his two Arks of the Cosmos on Jet's desk. Jet the Hawk: (took the two Arks of the Cosmos) Not bad, Storm, not bad. Storm the Albatross: Heh heh... Robbie Diaz: Well, at least that's taken care of. Suddenly, Fu appeared from inside the ship as he came to see Autumn Blaze. Fu: Hello, Rangers, how's the expiration coming along. Sora: So far so good, Fu, we managed to gather four of the Arks of the Cosmos. Manic the Hedgehog: True words on that, Dude. Just then, he'd noticed Autumn Blaze who's with them. Fu: Ah, and you must be Autumn Blaze, if I assume? Autumn Blaze: Yeah, how'd you know me? Fu: I've heard so much about you, I have a gift I'd wish to bestow. Autumn Blaze: Like what? Fu: You'll see. With that, Fu presented her with the Autumn Data Squad Morpher. Autumn Blaze: What's this? Fu: May I present to you, the Autumn Data Squad Morpher, with this, you'll become the Autumn Ranger. Autumn Blaze: Me? No way! I've never been a Power Ranger before! Fu: Well, go ahead, try it on. So, she tried on her new morpher as it scanned her D.N.A. for a perfect match. Autumn Blaze: Thank you, Fu, I'll use it as wisely as I can. Fu: I know you will, Autumn Blaze. Good luck to you, Rangers. Just as he left, Wave came up to Robbie and the group. Wave the Swallow: Robbie, Jet. Robbie Diaz: Huh, what's wrong? Jet the Hawk: What is it? Wave the Swallow: I found a passage in that ancient text that has me wondering... I’ll try to paraphrase, it simply enough for you to follow. Jet the Hawk: Mm? (sitting down) Yoshi: Well then, let’s hear it. Wave the Swallow: ...We’ve reached our decision. We must sever the engine unit from this vessel. (as the computer shows Astral Babylon sinking into darkness) For if we delay, the contraction of the engine's core will lead the phantom ruby to consume everything... Latter do they know, Eggman is behind the door to Jet’s office, looking into the office. He sees the Arks of the Cosmos and smiles. Emerl: Phantom Ruby?! What the heck does that mean? Wave the Swallow: Who can say? What are your thoughts? Jet the Hawk: How should I know?! With that, it begins to make Gmerl puzzle about the Phantom Ruby. Gmerl: Whatever the Phantom Ruby is, it's gonna have to wait another day, but we need to focus on Eggman's plan. Slider: He's right, we can't let him know about the situation that we're up to. Jet the Hawk: I agree, we can leave thinking for later! (started touching his desk to find the Arks of the Cosmos) For now, we need to collect these Arks of the... ...huh? As he turned to his table, Jet realizes that the Arks of the Comos are gone. Then, the Babylon Rogues look around in shock when Wave and Storm notice the Egg Mobile pass by their window. Robbie Diaz: Wha..? No! Jet the Hawk: (turned slowly towards the window) Ah... Suddenly, Eggman is flying away from the Data Squad Megaship in his Egg Mobile. Dr. Eggman: Ahh ha ha ha ha! Yoshi: Aww heck, it's Eggman! Gmerl: And he's getting away with the Arks of the Cosmos with him! Jet the Hawk: (looks outside the window) Why that dirty...! Sneak onto their ship, will he?! Robbie Diaz: Slider, see if you can get a hold on Eggman's Egg-Mobile! Slider: Right. So, Slider started using the main screen to find Eggman's mobile. Slider: I got it. (showing a map of the earth in the main screen) It looks like that Eggman is heading towards the Military Base just down south of Canterlot City. Sora: The Military Base, what for? Emerl: I bet he's keeping all the students at the top of the base, we have to beat him to it! Jet the Hawk: That's the way to strategized a plan, let's do it! (to Wave) Wave, see if you can sent a transmission to the other rangers at Cyberspace! Wave the Swallow: Right, Jet. Jet the Haw: Full speed ahead, Slider! Follow him! Slider: I'm on it! (to Deca 2) Deca 2, send a course to the Military Base, we have to stop Eggman! Deca 2: Acknowledged. Soon enough, The Data Squad Megaship followed the Egg Mobile to the Military Base. Soon enough, Autumn Blaze was working on a new scanner to find them. Autumn Blaze: Guys, I'm getting a reading on my new scanner. Robbie Diaz: Great work, Autumn Blaze, we gotta stay on his tail. Autumn Blaze: It's coming straight to earth, we'd better hurry, our classmates are counting on us! Soon enough, Lord Beerus, Whis, Khampa, Lady Palutena, and Pit came to see Autumn Blaze. Robbie Diaz: Lord Beerus, Whis, Khampa, Palutena, Pit, what in the world are you guys doing here? Khampa: They brought me here on behalf of Bodi, we heard about you're attempt to rescue him along with the students. Lady Palutena: Autumn Blaze has been chosen for a reason, she deserves to be the Autumn Ranger of your team. Yoshi: Really, who would've thought about it? Whis: Fu did, he told us about how much stakes Dr. Eggman was causing. Lord Beerus: It was only a matter of time before the doctor could pull off his next plan. But then, they were now approaching earth just the Egg Carrier was getting closer. Khampa: Robbie, can I trust you and your friends to make sure no harm comes to my son or the students? Robbie Diaz: Not a problem, Khampa, you just leave it to us. Meanwhile at Cyberspace HQ, the girls were doing they're usual thing as always. But then, it wasn't the same without the guys around. Sunset Shimmer: What's keeping the boys? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Sunset, I just hope they're not taking too long. Then, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash came in shock. Applejack: Hey, Y'all, anybody know where Apple Bloom and Babs are? I can't find them anywhere! Rarity: Nor I could find Sweetie Belle! Rainbow Dash: Or Scootaloo! Starlight Glimmer: They couldn't have gone too.... far...? (realized something) Wait, you don't think...? Karone Hammond: They must've stowaway to help Robbie and the others. Suddenly, the alarm was heard as Wave gave a direct message on the main screen. Wave the Swallow: Hello, Palutena, this is Wave the Swallow of the Babylon Rogues, please respond! ???, ???. Lady Palutena: ???, ???. Wave the Swallow: We thought that you let you know, Dr. Eggman is heading towards the U.S Military Facility far away from the city. ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Wait for just a minute, we need to know something, Wave, all of the students from Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy were captured by one of his robots, do you know where they are? Wave the Swallow: Unfortunately, yes, his keeping everyone inside the prison hall alongside with your friends, but there isn't any time to explain. Applejack: (sighs) Alright then, looks like the boys are going to need some backup. Fluttershy: ???, . Pinkie Pie: ???, . Wave the Swallow: Excellent choice, meet us outside the Military Base ASAP. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, we'll join the boys while we can. Wave the Swallow: Great, over and out. ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5